AvP: Outcast
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: What would happen if you put the mind of a twenty year old male into a predalien, this story tells of such watch as he learns how challenging his life will be in the hands of those who hunt the very creatures he is now part of.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

I was within a lab preparing to be used as an experiment, it's funny how life is one day your living life as a twenty year old high school graduate the next you taken against your will to an unknown facility. I was strapped down to a table and the only thing I could see was the light hanging from the ceiling, after about an hour a few of the doctors appeared with some kind of device had no idea what it was for but I could tell it was meant to be put on my head. As they prepared the device they used anesthesia to make me unconscious then everything went black, all my memories flashed before me as I can only imagine this was my end but man was I wrong.

I had awoken hours later only to find myself in some kind of jar, I was shocked to find out that my mind had been switched with some odd creatures. I managed to find some kind of mirror close by and saw that the creature resembled a snake and larva it also had four appendages close to it's mouth which I could assume were mandibles. It was then I saw a man who I would want to kill one day but one day learn is that there would be many more who would want him dead, this man is Weyland Yutani a man who's ambition would someday cause mankind's extinction.

After a few years I learned how to use the new body I was given and it turned out that Weyland wanted to use this process to his own advantage to control the species my new body was apart of, thankfully I wasn't alone in this facility in the cell next to me I detected another prisoner similar to me but more humanoid and roughly lager and appeared to be female. If I wanted to escape I would need some help and knew it would have to be hers.

It was midnight and the doctors had left and there no guards yet so I took my chance and looked around and saw an air vent, it was easy to dispose off and was easy to move around I then manage to find the other captive laying still I had little time to figure out what she was but I knew I couldn't leave her here to go the same fate as I. I broke the vent and slowly walked up to her she was conscious and was not very pleased to see me, I was cautious not to be harmed or harm her she was chained down pretty securely but thankfully I learned how to use the acid blood my new body had it wasn't as deadly as the others but it would weaken the chains. I cut my palm deep enough for the blood to seep out I then grabbed the first chain which had her left arm, she pulled with all her might and with the aid of the blood the shackle broke I then did the same for the other chains which also were disposed of just as easily. After freeing her she looked at me for a while till the alarms sounded we proceeded to the vent which was large enough for the two of us to enter and we began to look for a way out of this prison.

After an hour searching for the exit we had to fight the guards but also followed my companion as she was looking for something, after a few minutes we found a room with what looked like armor and weapons she then took most of the weapons and armor but dropped a device with what could tell were numbers. We both then ran for where the exit was, thankfully we had found it because after we had made it a good meters away from the facility it was destroyed by a large blue explosion which made sure everything there was gone. As I stood up I saw three red dots on me they had came from my companion who seemed bent on killing me but the red laser disappeared and she began to walk away I then followed her for I no longer had anywhere to go. There were several times where she gave warnings as to not follow but I did so anyway over time she allowed me to follow till we came upon her ship, she looked at me as there were two options at this point go with her or risk going back to being a lab rat so I chose the better option and went with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New life

After a few years with my companion she had taught me her language and name, she had also told me much about her kind that they were a race of hunters and warriors who hunted many species for sport and honor. Paya would teach me to fight like her kind which took great patients and time, during the time we shared we got to know each other. But I knew soon we would be on her home world where I would be seen as a threat and a great prize, but Paya knew I would never mean no harm and that I would fight for my survival.

I was in the room that Paya had given me to use in our travel, I guess saving another alien from being a lab rat has some benefits but I still have much to learn and fast. Because we would soon be entering the mother ship where some of her clan were on and I would have to be ready to induct myself to her kind. To my surprise Paya had fashioned something that could be useful, she had given me some of her kinds armor which could barley fit on some parts of my body but still fitted well enough to distinguish me. The armor belonged to a male who had been killed by the weyland company during her capture. It was then I learned where those basterds got my new body, it's truly a shame to know that someone was killed for me to gain a new life. Paya must have wanted to avenge the fallen warrior thankfully we did when we escaped and destroyed the facility. We were getting closer to the mother ship but a sense of fear and nervousness surrounded me, I knew that there will be two outcomes to this event, my death or my new beginning.

Elsewhere:

A group of super predators(hish) are getting ready for a new addition to their group as one their comrades has been impregnated by a facehugger, they watched intently as the bad bloods chest bursted open and the chestburster slithered out only to be grabbed by the leader of the group. As the leader held the thrashing chestburster he put it into an area where it be trained and grow.

Two months had past and hybrid had reached adulthood and was ready to be let loos, the badbloods had full control of it and were ready to see it's skills on the filled. The target was set, a captured yautja was placed in a arena like area where they would set there newest member against him. They opened a gate and before the captured yautja could prepare himself the hybrid charged full speed and mauled it's opponent until he went limp, the bad bloods were greatly pleased with their new member and knew that nothing could stand a chance against him.

Back on Paya's ship:

The two were discussing what would happen for they were almost to Paya's clan ship but her companion was still nervous about being the first of his kind to be inducted into yautja culture do to his new lease on life. But he knew that many yautja would want his head, and the only reason Paya helped him for he saved her life when they first met and since then she has been a mentor to him. But even she could not help him during what might be his execution, the two looked at the stars for what my be the last time for the hybrid may do so with anyone.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 2, the story will be changed from p.o.v and we also got a glimpse of the two mager antagonists Berserker and the berserker predalien. Also to the readers I would like some ideas as to what to name our protagonist. Also i'll try my best to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The meeting

As Paya's ship docked into her clan's mother ship both her and her companion walked on board the ship, but before anything could be said or happen a large number of red dots were pointed at the prealien. As the lights of the lasers got closer the warriors uncloaked themselves and surrounded the predalien and his companion.

As the group escorted the two to the viewing deck where the clan leader was Paya began to wonder what will happen, the predalien just stood as he was shackled and had a few of the warriors growling at him all he could do was wait and see what will happen to him. The clan lead turned to see both Paya and the predalien surrounded by his warriors, he walked up to the two to which both had looked down as he inspected both. He looked at Paya "why did you bring this creature." he asked her as she felt some fear and shame but before she could answer "I followed her." the predalien answered which got a surprised look from the clan leader and silence filled the room. The clan leader lifted his head and inspected him "you speak, how?" he asked the hybrid "it's hard to explain, but I will tell you as best I can." he said as the clan leader mandibles clicked a few times and looked at both of them "release him." he ordered the warriors holding his shackles. The predalien looked at the clan leader who looked at Paya "you are confined to you holds till we return to the planet." he told her as she left he then turned to the predalien "you and I have much to speak of." he told him.

Paya was escorted to her holdings by one of her fellow warriors "what will they do with him?" she asked "it's up to the high priestess to decide what is to be done, but if he can persuade your father into sparing his life he may have chance." he told Paya who knew the clan leader well to know between the truth and the lie the predalien might join their culture.

As the clan leader circled the predalien closely inspected him, they predalien had explained everything he could up to the point where he met with Paya. The clan leader pondered on what he was told my the predalien, even he knew of the times were humans attempted to control the 'serpents' but what sees before him is not only an abomination in his society but to take one of their owns life away was greatly shameful. He stood before the predalien "I don't know what to say, it would seem that fate has been greatly cruel and to be what you are." he told the half breed who only looked down feeling as though his only hope would be death but before he could respond "but you are welcome to join our clan." and with that a glimmer of hope shown brightly form. "Do not take the offer lightly, although you aided one of our warriors and proved to have great intelligence like your former kind you still must prove yourself worthy of being considered an equal amongst the clan." the clan leader told him.

It was almost a full three hours for the clan leader explained what must be done in order to earn his place within the clan, it was then the clan lead gave him a name something that the predalien neglected during his trip. The clan leader named him Dachande which he accepted with full thanks, Dachande was given some accommodations which would be suitable for him till they reach the yautja home world. As he was escorted by two of the clans warriors he felt the tension between him and the other warriors, it was plainly obvious by what the clan leader said before which made him feel like an outcast which he is.

He was left to enter the room which belonged to the warrior who was used to make him, he was then pulled from his thoughts as he was greeted by the clan leader. "who was he?" Dachande asked "he was my son and a good warrior." he responded "I'm deeply sorry, you must despise me after how I was made." Dachande said to the clan leader "no I do not despise you, after all you'll truly begin a new life soon and you have not done anything to prove that your an enemy at all." the clan leader said to Dachande. But before he was out of the room "what is your name?" Dachande asked "it's Thwei." the clan leader replied as he left the room, Dachande stood for a while feeling that he will eventually face even harder tasks ahead in this new life of his. As he continued to think he got ready to get some needed rest after the eventful day and he would have to be ready for the day they reach the yautja home world.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 3, please tell me what you think and if there is anything you guys would to see in later chapters feel free to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The trial

As the days past I knew we would soon be arriving on the yautja home world, and there I would undoubtingly will be nothing more then an outcast or killed. Over the passing time Paya would visit me to tell me more about how the yautja society worked and what to try and expect from her clan, her father Thwei would also visit to learn more about who I once was before my mind was transferred into my new body.

The day was closing in and fear was setting in for I knew most of the yautja would want my head, I then left my room to get something to calm my nerves. As I was walking the halls of the ship I neglected to watch out for the other warriors amongst the ship, one such warrior by the name Swift knife was someone I did not need to cross paths with today. He had a brownish skin color with black scar like markings, he wasn't that big just reaching my shoulder but he was the kind of person you had to watch your back for. It wasn't long after I had came aboard the ship did I get harassed by him, thankfully Paya and another yautja would always keep us from fighting. The other warrior was a friend of Paya he was named Bakuub, unlike the others he didn't seem to mind Thwei's decision on allowing me on the ship. He had a dark green skin tone with a couple red splotches and a few yellowish strips on his arms, he mostly wore a plated armor and wore a bio mask that resembled a xenomorph. As I continued to walk the halls I was getting closer to what was the mess hall thankfully I saw Bakuub inside so I had little to worry about, as I walked inside Bakuub gave a small growl no doubt trying to say not to bother him which I took to heart for he had a reputation for being angered easily, I looked for something to drink but only had two options water or c'ntlip which was an odd drink some of the warriors drank which was some kind of alcohol. I grabbed a small container of water and started to head back but then I saw Swift knife come in, I tried to ignore him and return back to my room but he chose to try to harass me but was interrupted by Bakuub who let out a bit of a louder growl no doubt to Swift knife. Thankfully he stepped aside but before I could actually out of the mess hall Swift knife did something I never thought he would do, he shoved my shoulder and in the yautja society he just issued a challenge. Bakuub saw this and knew what will happen he then got up as Swift knife left, both I and Bakuub walked to the training hall where I would face Swift knife.

A couple minutes passed and the training hall was filled with most of the warriors including Paya,Bakuub and Thwei, as I looked at my opponent he had a smug smile which I became familiar. I looked at the crowed I heard various clicks from them, and all at once Swift knife roared and charged at me it was at this moment something within me click and I began to charge as well and when collided I was pushing Swift knife with all my strength. Once he dug his feet to tried to stop but I managed to lift him up and slammed him on his back, for a moment I let my guard down and he got a good hit when he brought his leg up and kicked my head. As I was dazed he took this opportunity to get back and charge once more at me, but as Swift knife charged at me I swung my tail and hit him with the club like end of it but not catching him with any of the spikes. I looked as he was getting back up blood was dripping from his mouth and he was even more pissed, I also noticed he was a bit dazed and with this opportunity I charged at him only for him to try and throw a punch which managed to hit it's target. Though he didn't knock me on my ass as I did him but he did manage to get a good hit on me, he the tried to punch me again but I managed to catch his fist and elbowed him which cause him to spit up some more blood. I then caught him with an uppercut to his mid section making him fall to his knees, and with a swing of my tail I sent him flying causing him to hit a pillar as I walked to him he was obviously having a hard time breathing as he kept coughing up blood and spittle. I proceeded to grab him by his throat and with out thinking I flared my mandibles and roared loudly causing him to give something close to a whimper as I let him go.

It had been almost a few hours since my fight with Swift knife, I just sat in the room after finally drink the water all I could think about now was what is going to happen to me once we reach the planet. Before I could figure out something I was visited by Paya "that was impressive." she said which caused a smile to form "never had I fought against someone for something." I replied only to hear her click her mandibles a bit which I could only guess was a laugh. I then looked at her "there something you wish to tell me?" I asked her "it's about when we reach the home world, your going to be tried by the elders and the high eldress her self will be there as well." she told him "I heard mention of this from Bakuub and Thwei, who is she?" I asked Paya "you'll know when you see her." she said and before I could say anything she left the room. I then looked at the empty canister for a bit and was about to refill it till Thwei entered, I then kneeled before him, he then gave me the signal to stand "we are nearing the home world Dachande, has Paya told you what will happen?" he asked I then nodded to confirm she did. "I'm sorry but you must be bounded when we land, at least then no one will try to attack you." he told me which I understood then two warriors walked in and bounded me in chains.

As we landed all the warriors Paya included were lined up in two rows behind Thwei and right on time the ramp opened up and we began to walk out of the ship, it was then I saw the sky it was almost like earths but it was an orange with few clouds and the temperature was almost like that of summer on earth. It was then I saw a large crowed of yautja all surrounding the landing pad and as expected I heard their growls no doubt do to the sight of me, as we got closer I saw some which looked older then Thwei and standing in front of them was the eldress her self. It was in the moment I saw her I could almost feel an aura of rage come from her, the two lines stopped and it was just me Paya and Thwei who stood in front of the eldress. Both Paya and Thwei kneeled in front of her so I followed suite which caught the attention of some of the other yautja, the eldress walked up to me with her staff at the ready then my fear started to set in when she started to hiss. All I could was keep my head down she then took a swing at me hitting me a cross my face her staff, I only flicked my upper right mandible but once again she struck me but this time some blood dripped from my mouth. My fear was now being replaced with anger and when the eldess swung her staff again I chose to do something, right before it hit I caught it in my jaws "that will be enough of that." I said although muffled by the staff it was loud enough for most to hear I then let go of her staff. "You speak?" was all I got from the eldress "of course, but if it is alright with you may I be released from these chains." she look to Thwei who unbound me which many yautja being on edge. I then kneeled before the eldress once again to which the eldess was taken back by along with the other yautja, "who are you?" she asked me "my name is Dachande I was brought before Thwei by Paya after aiding her after a failed hunt." she then looked at Paya and back to me "I wish to speak to you privately, Thwei bring him to my dwelling within an hour." she said to which Thwei nodded.

A couple minutes passed and the crowed dispersed after the eldress left, apparently Thwei told me that she seemed to be interested and that I was lucky. Indeed I was luck for what I can understand anyone who did what I did would have been killed, not to mention that Paya seemed almost afraid when the eldress looked at her. As I was with Thwei before being seen by the eldress once again, he had given me some yautja gear and clothing some of it belonged to his son who my new body was created from. I was able to wear a leather loin cloth as well as armor to cover some parts of my lower body, I was also given some bracers and shoulder pads along with the mesh but some parts of the mesh couldn't fit certain parts of my body do to being half xenomorph.

As we walked to the dwelling we had got a number of stares as the other yautja were still against having some one like me in their clan, as we got closer we were met by two large yautja guards who were heavily armored and wielding large scythes. We continued but were stopped by the guards "the eldress will speak to you alone." one of the guards said addressing me, I looked back at Thwei who only nodded for me to continue with out him. I proceeded to enter the dwelling and to my surprise it was pretty large, I continued to walk past the thresh hold and saw a number of trophies ranging from humans and xenomorphs to other dangerous creatures that I could not Identify to greatly. But I was cut away from my thoughts as I heard footsteps heading in my direction, it was the elderess it would appear to have changed to something that gave fearful but respectable aura. She was wearing what I could describe as a sort of female style of Bakuub's plated armor but a completely different color it was black, and her mask seemed to fit well with it but seem to have some gems jutting from the smooth forehead of the mask and the eyes of the mask were blood red. But what really surprised me was her skin coloration, it resembled closely to Thwei's son's which was a creamy yellow with brown blotches but her blotches were a bit smaller the Thwei's son I can only guess she was his mother. As she continued I didn't know what to expect so I did the only smart thing I kneeled, she was now standing before me I can only hope she doesn't beat the hell out of me again. "Stand, you do not need to kneel." to my shock she didn't seem to try to attack me like before "greetings eldress and forgive me but why did you not assault me like before?" I asked her "you are a very rare case young one, though there are many who despise half breeds there have been rare cases where a half breed had retained more yautja characteristics." she told him "is that why I was not killed." he responded "indeed and it would seem your origins are unknown, I would like to hear how you came to be." she responded to him to which he complied and told her every detail he could even about the fate of the warrior who was used to create his new body. After telling her the whole story he couldn't tell her reaction do to her mask, but to his surprise she didn't show any anger or rage she just stared at him for a moment and walked up to him "it seems fate has chosen to intertwine your fate as well as the warrior who was used to make the vary body you now posses." she told me "if that's the case then what is your decision, do I live or am I to be put to death." I responded "you'll live but you'll have to earn your honor within the clan and there is one sure way to do this." she said "and that is?" he asked "the kiande amedha chiva." she told him.

After she told of the test he turned to her "did you know the warrior who was used to make this body of mine?" he asked "yes he was my nephew." she responded "and what his mother?" he asked "gone, she died giving birth to Paya." she told him as he was now leaving. As walked outside he was met with Paya who was asked to wait for him, the two were walking to where he'll be living which belonged to Paya's first sibling.

A/N: so that's it for chapter 4, i'll be putting out a bio sheet of the mager characters pretty soon. Also incase you were wondering the high eldress replaced the high priestess do to some lore research.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The test

Within a ruined lab a lone xenomorph was molting into it's next phase, but this xenomorph wasn't ordinary it had been used like Dachande. It began to take it's first steps outside to it's surprise it had survived the explosion, it began to venture away from it's birth place to find a hive. However what made this particular xenomorph different was the fact that it was a praetorian, and since it's mind have been transferred made things complicated.

On the yautja home world:

Dachande was tossed across a large room hitting the wall almost causing it to dent, he began to get up only to cough up some blood. He was then back handed by the yautja he was facing against only to slide against the floor, he tried to get up again but was punched this time causing him to cough up even more blood. He then used his tail and tripped his opponent, the yautja tried to stand up but was strucked by the clubbed portion of Dachande's tail. The yautja got up quick as Dachande charged at him, the two collided with Dachande slamming his opponent against the wall. The yautja unsheathed his wrist blade and was ready to stab Dachande, but Dachande had the tip of his tail pointed inches from his opponents eye. The two gave something close to a smile and chuckled "your quite skilled, the high eldress might be right about you." the warrior said as he sheathed his wrist blades. "Well I hope i'm skilled enough for the first hunt." Dachande replied to the warrior, the two went to freshen up a bit for Thwei would be coming to check on Dachande's progress and another guest as well would be appearing before them. Dachande went to wash his mouth of the blood that was spilt during his training while his companion went to mend some of the slashes Dachande's claws caused to his left arm and chest, after the two rested after their training they waited for their guests to arrive which took quite some time. It was then they heard the door to the dwelling hiss open ushering the arrival of Thwei and the other guest, both Dachande and his companion kneeled before their clan leader and their honored guest to which Dachande seemed to be surprised to see. The other yautja with Thwei was a female roughly of similar height as Paya but very different, she had bright reddish skin with leopard markings on her she also appeared to wear a pink silk dress. The group had entered a dining hall where Thwei was hoping to hear of Dachende's progress "so how has training been Dachande, I do hope A'lue proves to be a worthy mentor." Thwei said with a bit of a chuckle "indeed sire, A'lue's skills even surpass that of my first opponent." Dachande said recalling of his challenge back on the ship "but may I ask, who might our gust be?" Dachande ask with some signs of nervousness "this is Voo'coma, she's is to follow in the high eldress teachings." Thwei responded "so your the halfbreed the clan has been telling stories about." Voo'coma said in Dachande's direction which only got a chuckle from him. The entire time the group were in conversation about coming hunt's or who were the most skilled out of the three males, but much to Dachande's dismay he couldn't get his mind away from Voo'coma.

Almost a good hour had past and night was well on it's way, Dachande had ventured in to the jungle to get some fresh air little did he know he was being followed. As he continued exploring the jungle he came upon a large pond and saw the moonlight's reflection, he walked towards the water's edge he looked at his own reflection he could barely remember his past anymore. Before he could react he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see who it was. It was Voo'coma which shocked him as he lowered his head in respect, she then lifted his head and inspected him "I find it hard to believe someone like you wishes to join the clan, even if you knew the risks." she said still inspecting him "there was no where else to go, my former life ended the day I was reborn and aided Paya." to this she cocked her head to one side "why did you aid her?" she asked him "It was the right thing to do and the honorable thing to do." he replied. "It won't be long now, the first hunt I mean." he said to her "indeed, but you do now what may happen if you proceed on this path." she replied "yes, but an honorable death is better then living in shame." to this she seemed surprised by his answer, she was told many things about him but never knew he would regard honor so highly. But she knew if is to gain a good enough standing in the clan he would have to gain a great enough trophy from this hunt, the two then looked out to the pond to see the moon's reflection. Dachande gave a glance at her to which she noticed "something you wish to say?" she asked "just, that your quite beautiful." to which she was caught of guard by but before she could say anything the sound of a shuriken caught both their attentions as the weapon was aimed at Dachande, thankfully he dodged it in time to see it caught by it's user who was a female yautja who had the same markings as Voo'coma but a brownish skin color. The female though was not alone she had two heavily armored vanguard yautja with her obviously making her an elder, Voo'coma lowered her head and walked to the elder who hissed and growled at Dachande. The group then left leaving Dachande by himself within the jungle, as he stood in his place he knew he would have to get a very high regarded trophy to earn his place within the clan or die trying.

The morning came rather quick as Dachande was awoken by A'lue for more of his training, over the days the two met each other prier to his training they didn't regard each other as much as student and teacher. But they grow over time to be as close as kin, A'lue saw how much Dachande was like his fallen brother in regards to both personality and skill but A'lue saw much sorrow within his new brother for he was forced into this life rather to being born into it like so many of his clan. Although sympathetic of him he also saw great potentel within him as well, Thwei had told A'lue of what the high eldress said to Dachande about him being a rare case. There had been tales of have breed warriors who were inducted within the clans, but extremely rare were the xenomorph halfbreeds ever excepted into the clans so Dachande was determined to earn his place within the clan rather then be the lowest ranking member. Through out his many months of training Dachande had learned to be stronger and to endure even the greatest of injuries for saw warriors who had earned great wounds during their hunts even losing an arm or hand in the process. There were times when Dachande first came A'lue sensed fear within him, but now it had vanished over time. The two continued training for A'lue wanted his new found brother to be strong and ready, although Dachande could not be attacked by a facehugger there were still other xenomorphs who would kill him. Thwei and Pay would visit him to see his progress, and to Paya's surprise and hope Dachande had became like them a warrior but he still retained some of his former self which he would have to be rid of if he is to full start his new life.

Elsewhere:

The hish were continuing there attacks on other yautja, mostly torturing or having the berserker xenomorph tare them apart. But today was different for one of the hish was preparing to head off planet to find new prey, he was going to find more yautja during their first hunt. Although he knew many may die he would seek out the strongest and if he couldn't he would take a few xenomorph skulls, he took most of his guar with him which was a net gun, a single wrist blade and a plasma caster. He then took a lone ship for wish to do this hunt alone, his comrades remained to hone their skills and to watch over the berserker xenomorph to ensure it doesn't attempt to escape.

Back on the yautja home world:

Dachande was preparing himself for the first hunt, to his surprise he was greeted by Voo'coma. The two had little interaction since their first meeting, though they could not see much of each other they resorted to meeting in a certain location where they speak to one another. "came to see me off Voo'coma?" he asked "I came to wish you luck on this hunt." she said to him "your not the first, I can only hope that I survive this hunt." said trying to make light of the situation, Voo'coma then handed him something "what this?" he asked "it's something that may bring some luck." she said as he looked at the bracelet that was made with some bones and small animal skulls. He then noticed a distinct tooth on the bracelet "a kainde amedha tooth, Voo'coma I'm not worthy to hold something like it." he said offering it back "Dachande keep it, today is the day you must prove not just to the clan but yourself that you are worthy of being a blooded warrior." she said as she closed his hand with the bracelet it in. She then left the dwelling while thought about what the future held for him, he then put the bracelet on and finished putting on his awu'asa.

The young blood warriors were gathered for the first hunt and Dachande stood amongst them with Swift knife and Bakuub, Thwei looked over the group of young bloods and knew not many would not make it out alive "alright you pups today is the day you prove your worth, the task is simple obtain a kainde amedha skull and escape the hive. It will not be easy, those of you who succeed will become blooded warriors." Thwei said as he began to walk into the ship the group then followed suite. Dachande then gave a glance back at his new home for what could be the last time, he then continued into the ship where Thwei gave a nod.

A/N: that's it for chapter 5, with out a doubt chapter 6 will be more action and expect a three way fight with the Dachande and Tracker and the xenomorph, also expect an important character death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The rise of a warrior

Not far from a xenomorph hive the praetorian had increased in size in matter of days, It was now molting from it's cocoon like state. It was no queen but something lager and stronger, it had become a xenomorph king something that was rare and since it had the mind of a member of the yutani corporation it was a something out of nightmares. The xenomorph king then made it's way to the hive where it would do battle with the coming hunters, and something told it that it'll meet it's lab sibling.

On the yautja ship:

The young bloods were getting ready for their greatest challenge yet, but Dachande was feeling uneasy like something might go wrong. Bakuub greeted the halfbreed and handed him a drinking skull filled with c'ntlip, Dachande took the drink and was hesitant on drinking it for he never drank the stuff before. Not trying to be rude he drank some of it with a slight distaste for it, this caused Bakuub to laugh a bit "don't worry Dachande you'll get used to it." he said to his friend "I'll never understand how you and the others drink this." Dachande replied. Before he could finish it though the two were greeted by Swift knife who Dachande had a feeling that there would be trouble "greetings Bakuub and halfbreed, it won't be long now we'll be reaching the hive. best of luck to the both of you." he said as he walked away but was stopped by Dachande "Swift knife we may have started off on the wrong foot, but try not to die on the hunt I look forward to facing you in battle again one day." he said with a smile to which Swift knife chuckled a bit. Dachande then stood with Bakuub again and finished the drink, the group waited till the reached their destination which wasn't to long. The young bloods exited the ship and headed to the pyramid where they would face the xenomorphs, Dachande began to hear something odd he never heard before but he ignored it and followed the others.

Not far away the hish had landed close by and saw his targets, he would wait to see who would make it to the top of the pyramid. The group were now with the hive and were on high alert for any signs of the xenomorphs, as they progress further into the hive Dachande caught the scent of the xenomorphs as they were moving in their direction. The warriors got their weapons ready and out of nowhere the first xenomorph attacked one of the young bloods, it wasn't long till more showed up and the group were now in a fight for survival. Dachande charged and smashed one of the xenomorphs against the wall, another xenomorph charged at him but he grabbed the downed xenomorph by it's leg and swung it against the other xenomorph. Bakuub had little trouble against the xenomorph he was facing, the xenomorph attempted to try and leap only to be met with a large glaive to the chest. The xenomorph thrashed intent on freeing itself but it was too late, Bakuub had made his first kill and behind his mask he smiled at his prize. Swift knife was putting up a good fight but the xenomorph was faster, he swung his wrist blades as fast as he could only to miss or block the xenomorph's tail. With one lucky swing Swift knife's wrist blades made contact with the xenomorph's neck, the wound was deep and caused the creatures acidic blood to gush greatly even melting Swift knifes's wrist blades. But before Swift knife could do anything had caught him off guard, the creature hissed as it pined down Swift knife but as it was about to finish off Swift knife the creature was yanked off of him. Swift knife was relieved that wasn't going to die but to his surprise it was Dachande who saved him, Swift knife then took out a shuriken and threw it at the xenomorph who was going to kill him managing to miss Dachande and cutting the creatures head off.

The first wave of xenomorphs were killed but only two of the group of six youngbloods were killed, all had claimed a trophy all except Dachande. He wanted something more challenging then the normal warrior class xenomorph, this would me going after a praetorian or the queen both were considered highly honorable and he knew he would have to go deeper into the have. As went further into the hive Bakuub and the others left with their trophies for they knew going for such would be suicide, but as the three yautja the hish hunter entered the hive for he heared the mention of one of their group being left behind so he took the opportunity to hunt this lone warrior.

Within the hive Dachande tried his best to find his way to his targets but found it difficult, till he heard something he then took in the scent and followed it. The scent Dachande picked up was strong and was similar to the queen's so he tried his best to figure out where it was coming from, but with much regret he manage to the head of a warrior that had attempted to attack him. He was then climbing to the top of the pyramid where he saw an exit, thankfully he was part xenomoph so the climb wasn't to difficult but he had the feeling of being followed. It was then the scent he picked up earlier was getting closer, he then began to feel small tremors getting stronger every second Dachande then quickly ascended to the opening. He was now outside where everything was visible but before he could make it to ship he then heard the sound of a wrist blade being unsheathe, he then barley dodged the blade from his attacker who uncloaked himself. Dachande was confused of who this was but he had heard tales of a race of badbloods called hish and this individual fitted the description, but before the hish hunter could attack he was tackled by someone unexpected. Thwei rose up and growled at the hunter who rose and arched his back, it had seemed Thwei had detected the hish's ship and came to fight him. Dachande stood by his clan leader and flared his mandibles at the hish hunter, the two then charged at the hish and attempted to attack him at the same time but Thwei was clotheslined and Dachande was back handed causing him to stumble a bit. The his tried charged his plasma caster and aimed at Dachande, the halfbreed warrior attempted to run from each shot but one of the blasts caught the ground in front of him and caused him to fall to the ground. Thwei got up and unsheathed his wrist blades he then charged at the hish hunter, both combatants blades clashed together. As the two combatants clashed blades trying to slash at the other Dachande was starting to get back up, the hish hunter took hold of Thwei's arm as he attempted to slash him the hish hunter then proceeded to punch him in the face several times causing him to cough up blood. The hish hunter then grabbed Thwei by his throat, he then took off his mask and roared trying to send fear into him. The hish hunter raised his wrist blade high in the air getting read to decapitate Thwei, but then a large massive amount of pain shot through the hish hunter's back all the way to his chest. He looked down to see a large spike protruding from his chest, Thwei was in shock to see he wasn't dead and that Dachande had saved him. Dachande unsheathed his wrist blades and with one quick motion decapitated the hish and claiming his head, he then tried his best to help Thwei up and saw not to far away Bakuub and Swift knife. Dachande helped his clan lead walk but before the could reach the ship, a large spike shot through Thwei and the three warriors were in shock as what had killed him stood bigger then a queen. The xenomorph king tossed the limp body of Thwei to Bakuub and Swift knife, Dachande looked up at the massive xenomorph and roared with all his might at his opponent. Swift knife charged along with Bakuub to face the xenomorph king with Dachande, Bakuub managed to fire his wrist blades at the creature but was strucked by the tail and was sent sliding a couple feet away. Swift knife took out his shuriken and threw it catching it's massive crown which enraged the xenomorph king, Dachande managed to leap on it's back and attempted to slice the back of it's neck but found it quite challenging. As Swift knife continued his assault he did not notice the xenomorph king's tail, the creature's tail managed to catch Swift knife's leg causing him to roar in pain. Dachande began slashing at the xenomorph king's neck which bled greatly by damaged his wrist blade, he then used his tail to slash at the xenomorph king's neck. After slashing at the creatues neck Dachande saw a few nerves and it's spinal column, he then thrusted his tail into the exposed area causing it to roar in agony. Dachande then leapt of the xenomorph king's back, but before he could claim his prize the xenomorph king's tail swung at Dachande and slashed his back. The xenomorph king was now down and was at the mercy of his lab brother, Dachande took a good hold of the creatures head and with all his strength tore it of it's body. Now he had claimed a worthy prize Dachande applied a odd colored liquid which would nutualize the acidic blood from causing any harm and lifted the trophy, Bakuub had witnessed a great battle he then helped Swift knife back to the ship. The other surviving young blood went over to Thwei's lifeless body and activated the self destruction, the group were back on the ship and watched as the hive was destroyed along with anything close to it.

Onboard the ship Dachande was preparing all three trophies which took some time, and he knew with Thwei gone someone would have to lead the clan. He went to visit Swift knife in the infirmary "greetings Swift knife, I hope your injury isn't to bad." he said trying to make light of the situation "I'll be fine, though I don't know if i'll walk again soon." he said with some pride in his voice. "You gotten a very rare and honorable trophy Dachande, Thwei would have been proud." Swift knife said trying to ease Dachande's lost, but what brought a smile to the half breeds face was the fact Swift knife called him by his name. Dachande had returned to his quarters to try to rest up after the hunt, he will soon be blooded and finally gain his place amongst the clan. He laid back on his bed and looked at the bracelet and thought about what will happen after he is blooded, as he thought about when the reach the planet sleep had taken over and he was unconscious.

On yautja homeworld:

A large number of the clan had gathered around the landing pad eagerly awaiting to see who had survived the first hunt, Paya, A'lue and Voo'coma were awaiting to see if Dachande had made out alive. Just then the ship had landed and was lowering the ramp, the warriors and former youngbloods walked off the ramp. The warriors stood in two rows to the left and right as the four former young bloods were walking up to the high eldress, the four survivors kneeled before her but many of the clan were wondering what happened to their leader. The eldress looked at them "where is Thwei?" she asked with Dachande replying "he died in battle high eldress." he then showed her the skull of hish which she knew all to well. But she then took notice to the massive skull he was carrying like a shield, she was impressed by this trophy for it was a rare kill for any warrior lucky enough to face it in battle. She took the sharp end of her staff and dipped it in some xenomorph blood, she then proceeded to mark him with the clan mark. Though it was difficult trying to not puncture his head she was successful in marking him, she then marked the others and the ceremony was over but the high eldress wanted to have a word with him as before when he first appeared.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 6, now things will get more interesting. Get ready for new rivals and more bad bloods. Also some more reviews would be nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A new leader

Dachande had entered the eldress's dwelling as requested, it wasn't long till she appeared he then proceeded to kneel before her. She then ordered him to rise "it would appear you have earned your right to live amongst us, but know this if you break our laws or murder a fellow member of this clan you will be punished severely. Do I make my self clear Dachande?" she said to which he bowed his head and put his right fist over his chest. Dachande began to leave but heard the eldress slam her staff, he turned to her "that particular skull you have, how did you gain it?" she asked "he attacked me and Thwei who ever he was he was stronger then Thwei and faster." he responded. She only stood wondering about this opponent, she then allowed him to leave so she and one of the shaman could figure out why this hish would attack their clan during a hunt.

Dachande was now in his new home, he had lost everything in his former life as a human but gained quite a great deal in his new life. He had set his trophies on some mantles where he could admire his kills, he then removed his clothing and entered a bathing pool to relax until he was requested by someone for a hunt was under way. The water was at a comfortable temperature for him to adjust to, he sunk to the bottom and laid on his back thankfully do to him being half xenomorph he was able to breath underwater. But as he was relaxing he looked backed at all the events leading up to this, he remembered his first training with Paya before arriving on the yautja home world. Over the course of his journey he saw her as an older sibling and revered her with great respect for it was her who brought him into this new life after he helped her escape, he was then introduced to his leader and guide Thwei who he treated with great respect. It wounded him greatly to see him parish the way he did, Dachande saw much of Thwei within his eldest child A'lue who he trained with for his first hunt. He knew A'lue could lead the clan to greatness like his father, it had been almost five years since his escape from the yutani corporation but the pain of his former life still remained. It was then he heard footsteps coming to his direction which brought him from his dream like state, he slowly rose from the water to see who had came to see him it was Voo'coma who was now wearing a ceremonial dress she had come to bring to the funeral of their leader.

A large crowed had in circled a funeral pyre which only Thwei's mask being in the pyre, Dachande stood by his closes allies Paya, A'lue, Bakuub, Swift knife and Voo'coma. The shaman was chanting as the fire grew and some of the warriors began to beat the staffs against the ground as the chant continued, as the chant ended A'lue was called forth by the eldress and the shaman. A'lue was wearing a unique armor Dachande never saw before, the armor was a bit bulky and had black fur coming outward in a few places he also had a human skull attached to the right shoulder plate and spikes on the left plate it resembled similarly to ancient viking armor. He then kneeled before the eldress and the shaman "A'lue will you accept the role your father had taken before his untimely fate." she asked "I will my eldress till I fall in battle or cetanu take me as I reach my final years." he replied. The eldress rose her head "would anyone wish to challenge A'lue for leadership?" the eldress ask to any who would wish to do so to which only one did, the warrior was almost as big as Dachande and looked very deadly. The two sized each other up and both began to growl, they both unsheathed their wrist blades and charged at each other with their blades clashing. A'lue kneed his opponent in the abdomen and swung his blades at his challenger, but the larger male dodged the attack and swung his own blades downward barley missing A'lue but scratched his mask making two large marks on his mask. A'lue swung his blades at his opponents midsection leaving two large slashes to his abdomen, the challenger fell to his knees in pain he then attempted to slash at A'lue but his arm was caught and was severed by A'lues wrist blades. The challenger whimpered in pain as his blood was flowing from his stump of an arm and his wounds on his abdomen, A'lue then finished his opponent off by severing his head from his body. As the defeated challenger laid dead A'lue roared in victory as he was now the new leader of the clan, he then did something most clan leaders rarely do he named his second in command. "High eldress, I wish to name my second in command." he said "who do you name then?" she asked "I wish to name Dachande my second in command." this caught so many by surprise even the half breed, Dachande then step forward nervously and placed his fist over his chest and bowed "i accept to be your second A'lue." Dachande said.

Some hours have passed with the Dachande within his dwelling contemplating of what just happened, but once more he was broken from his thoughts by Voo'coma "it would appear you have gained a lot after your first hunt." she said to him "indeed, it would seem fate has plans for me but what exactly I do not know." he then felt her gently lay her hand on his shoulder "only time will tell Dachande, fate has brought you to us for a reason." he chuckled a bit as he and Voo'coma were siting together on the balcony. She then laid her head against his shoulder as they gazed at the land before them, Dachande wrapped his arm around her and just looked at the scene before him. As he looked at the stars he heard a purring coming from Voo'coma and smiled a bit, the two left the balcony only to hear the door to his dwelling hiss open. To his luck it was Voo'coma's mother, this time there were no guards "greetings Vol'doma." he said to which she scuffed and looked at Voo'coma. Voo'coma looked down but Dachande was not in the mood for this, he walked before the elder female who only growled at him. "Vol'doma things have changed." he said only to be strucked by her "Thwei was a fool to allow such a creature into our clan, you should have died not him." she said with hatred for him. Dachande clicked his mandibles together, "leave my dwelling." he said as he hissed. Vol'doma then swung her fist at him only for him to catch her fist, she flared her mandibles at him only for him to snarl at her. Dachande released her and turned to leave them, Vol'doma only growled in anger and left the dwelling leaving only Voo'coma and Dachande.

Dachande had entered his bathing pool to try and calm himself, but he knew that there were those who regarded him as an insult to the clan. As he laid within the water he had forgotten about Voo'coma who was entering the water, as she walked further into the water she saw him begin to rise as before. The two were almost eye level with one another, and in that moment she saw what Thwei and the others saw. She gently cupped his face and slowly kissed him (and in case you guys were wondering he was modified when he was held captive, so no second mouth and yes he can reproduce like a human and yautja.) which caught him by surprise, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. The two broke the kiss and looked at each other "Voo'coma if we do this Vol'doma would try to kill me." he said which got a chuckle from her "I never thought the mighty Dachande would fear an elder." he chuckled a bit "and you don't seem to fear the lost of a great mate." he said which made her look at him with seriousness. "Any female would hate to lose a great and honorable mate." she said as she stroked his cheek "but to lose a loved one like no other would devastate one's heart." this surprised him for he knew males who survive the first hunt gain the right to mate, but never heard of females like Voo'coma. "Voo'coma, would you be my mate." he asked her to which she nodded and engaged in another kiss, he then proceeded to carry her to his bedchambers. He entered his bed chambers where a large crimson bed took up the center of the room, Dachande laid his new mate onto his bed. This time he passionately kissed his new mate as he slowly caressed her, he instantly heard her purring as his hands slowly moved up and down her body. As this continued Dachande's member unsheathed similar to a reptile, he then entered her slit which caused a gasp of pleasure to escape from her. He thrusted his member slowly but gently adjusted his speed as the two were in pure pleasure, Voo'coma then hugged him tightly as each thrust brought her closer to her limit. The two the reach their climax, as they tried to catch their breath they held each other close and entered a blissful sleep.

The next morning began peacefully with Dachande waking up next to his new mate, but changed when A'lue walked into his dwelling. "Greetings A'lue." he said as he walked to meet his clan leader, "greetings Dachande, I've come with urgent news." to which Dachande was curious about. "And what news do you bring?" he asked "it would appear we have trouble that involves some bad bloods." he rplied to the half breed "bad bloods, I thought the arbitrators took care of them." Dachande said with some surprise about what he was hearing. "They do, these particular bad bloods are heading here." A'lue told his second in command "how many?" Dachande asked "four or three." he answered "doesn't seem like much, they must be some skilled fighters then." Dachande said to A'lue. "Indeed, but we can't underestimate them, we're going to need some of our best warriors ready in case." A'lue said to which Dachande nodded, A'lue left to speak with the shaman while Dachande was preparing his armor.

As Dachande was preparing himself A'lue had went to gather a few more warriors to face the badbloods, A'lue had enlisted Bakuub for he was one of the well skilled warriors within the clan. The next warrior was a young hunter by the name Dra'kar, he was one of the few survivors from Dachande's kiande amedha chiva. The final warrior A'lue enlisted was Dol'coba Voo'coma's brother and a vanguard warrior, although he was a vanguard warrior Dol'coba saw their new warrior as nothing more then a disgraceful upstart but he would give his life for any other member of his clan.

The group began their hunt for the bad bloods, but in order to get their targets they have to separate to cover more ground. As each one began to separate they were being watched, but the target was Dachande who was heading deep into the jungle to await on of the bad bloods. But the further he was away from the others, a better chance for who ever is watching him could get a chance to attack him. As the half breed warrior was getting ready to find a good position to attack one of the bad bloods he feels something hit his arm, he looks to see what it was but as he does so he becomes dazed and sluggish. He then relies he was hit with some kind of sedative and falls unconscious, the person who shot him with said sedative then appears before him and begins to take him from the area.

On an unknown location:

Dachande began to wake in an unknown area, he tried to stand but had some trouble he looked around and noticed the area was completely different. He slowly rose and found his armor and clothing gone, he slowly walked to a near by river an collapsed to his knees and began to drink from the river. After drinking from the river he clenched his fists tight and flared his mandibles in pure rage, he had no idea who captured him but wanted to find them and get his answers.

A'lue and the others had searched for Dachande after the battle with the bad bloods, so far the found no signs of him it had been some few days since his disappearance and some would assume him dead. A'lue had sent scouts to find his second in command, there had bin little success in locating their missing comrade.

Dachande had managed to find a secluded cave to stay for the time being, as he laid in the dark cave he noticed something completely different not with surroundings but with the atmosphere it was cooler then the yautja's home world. There were two clear possible answers, he was either back on earth or he was on another world like earth either one was not the best place to be for obvious reasons.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 7, sorry for the long wait and for any errors you may find. Keep an eye out for chapter 8.


End file.
